Weddings
by MissKaJa
Summary: It's the run up to Annie and Finnicks wedding. Emotions are running high and nothing ever goes smoothly in district 13. Hayffie story.


Weddings

"Oh my gosh! Effie! It's beautiful!"

Annie twirled in the mirror, basking in her own reflection, as the soft white lace spun at her feet.

"Oh, Effie, truly, it's perfect, thank you!" She hopped off the little platform, where Katniss usually stood for her fittings, and pulled Effie into an embrace.

"Thank you!" Annie said once more and placed a gentle kiss at Effies cheek.

"You're welcome dear" Effie replied awkwardly. She wasn't used to such affection from anyone, let alone praise for her design work.

"I mean it Effie" Annie persisted with genuine adoration "you're so very gifted, always remember that" she hugged her again with a squeal and jumped back in front of the mirror

"I'm getting married!" She sang giddily "actually married! To the man of my dreams!"

As Annie continued to spin and dance in her soon to be wedding gown, Effie watched, entranced by the flowing white material, the subtle under layer of sequin, the simple lace buttoned back and the fine net veil and it brought a tear to her eye.

She had never created anything so beautiful.

She was only sad because she knew, a dress like this, would never be made for her.

"A bridesmaid?" Katniss questioned with sudden fear "you want me to be your...bridesmaid?" She could barely choke the word out "I...I'm not...no, I couldn't possibly!"

Annie's smile started to fade "but, you saved my life Katniss, you brought me back to my love! We both adore you, how could you not be a part of our wedding?"

"I'm happy to be apart of it Annie" Katniss tried her best defence "but as a guest or maybe I could decorate the walls or something. But, a dress? Everyone staring at me as I walk down the isle?...I don't know Annie, I'm sorry, it brings back so many memories of the events before and after the games, I'm not-"

"Oh! Of course!" Annie cut in guilty. The victory tours and balls, she remembered them well. It was still all very whirlwind to Katniss at the moment "I didn't think about it that way, how terribly stupid of me, I'm so so sorry Katniss" she apologised but Katniss waved her hand

"Don't be sorry, please. I promise I'll..I'll think about it"

Annie squealed in delight and dished out another hug "thank you! Thank you! If you agree I'll ask Effie to make you any kind of dress you want, it can be as plane as you like and you don't even have to walk down the isle, run for all I care! I just want you up there with us, it would be so perfect!"

Katniss forced a smile to reassure her. Annie was a sweet girl, it was very hard to say no to her. She made her excuses and made her way to the fitting studio. The mention of Effie reminded her that she was already 20 minutes late for her next promo outfit fitting with her and she knew how Effie hated bad punctuality.

"Best man? Really?"

"Of course!" Finnick grinned. Haymitch had been first choice from the moment he'd asked Annie to be his wife. "You've been a great figure in my life Haymitch. I wouldn't want anybody else up there with me"

Haymitch was dumbstruck. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be given such a responsibility.

"I'm honoured Finnick. Thank you" Haymitch answered with a dumb grin "but, what exactly do I have to do?"

He'd never even been to a wedding.

"Well, the most important task is for you to not lose the rings" he said seriously "You'll be carrying them on the day"

"Pretty sure I can handle that" Haymitch nodded "when did you get rings?"

"Beetee made them" he pulled out two steal bands from his pocket, both cut into the pattern of sea weed, one slightly bigger and thicker than the other. "The sea weed was Effies idea"

"Huh, figures" Haymitch noted, taking the rings for a closer inspection

"I thought it was a perfect idea. Reminds us of home, where we met...Effies very creative" he heard a 'Ping' and Haymitch guiltily picked up one of the bands from the floor

"Sure you got this?" Finnick quizzed nervously

"I'll find a nice secure box for them on the day" Haymitch winked in reply "you can count on me"

"A bridesmaid?! Oh Katniss, that's wonderful news!" Effie sang, clapping her hands together "hold still, just a few more pins..."

Katniss was still unsure "is it?"

"Yes! It'll be good for you! Now, turn"

"But everyone's eyes on me? I don't think I'm ready"

Effie placed the final pin in Katniss's outfit then spun her around. "My darling Katniss, if all eyes are on you, I've definitely done my job wrong!" She teetered to the dress bag hung upon one of the mirrors and unzipped "tadaa!"

"Oh my gosh..." Katniss gasped, eyeing the glittering white lace dress "you made that?"

"Of course" Effie grinned "Cinna...he taught me well" they shared a soft look

"Effie, it's...its really beautiful"

"Oh, thank you" Effie blushed

Katniss held her head up high "You're right! Why am I worried about people looking at me. This isn't my day. It about Annie and Finnick"

Effie smiled, zipping the dress away "you'll be wonderful dear. Don't worry about a thing, I have the perfect idea of a dress for you"

Katniss cringed and Effie took her by the hands

"Trust me"

"I do" she looked in the mirror at her next promo outfit. Effie had used a dark green this time, infused with deep mahogany brown stitching. It reminded her of the forest. It reminded her of home. "I absolutely do"

"Must we rehearse everything?" Katniss sighed after her 5th time up and down the isle

"Practice makes perfect!" Effie cheered, drawing smiles from Annie and Finnick

"We really do appreciate this Effie" Annie grinned thankfully "I'm terrified, what If I fall over infront of all those people?"

"Then I will catch you my love" Finnick grinned, kissing his soon to be bride.

"But what if you fall over too? What if you faint? What if we both faint!"

"Nobody is going to faint dear" Effie reassured, rubbing Annie's shoulders "and if anybody's going to fall over it's probably going to be Katniss"

"Hey!" Katniss protested, even though there was truth to the statement "I only ever fell over when I had to wear those ridiculously high shoes you gave me"

"Aaaaand If you'd have practiced in them like I always used to urge you to, you wouldn't have fallen at all" Effie grinned, winning the argument "right! Now for the bride! Finnick, you stand there next to Haymitch" Effie pushed him up the stage to where Haymitch was sat "and you, stand!" She ordered him "and smile, please, this isn't a funeral"

"Be your funeral soon princess if you carry on" he muttered loud enough for Finnick to hear, the pair chuckled as Effie shot them both daggers

"Annie, darling, now it's your turn" Effie escorted her to the beginning of the isle and was about to walk back to the alter when Annie stopped her, shaking her head

"Effie, I can't! I'm nervous already, how am I going to feel on the day!"

"That's what a rehearsal is for" Effie soothed, shooting Katniss a look "just walk slowly, one step at a time, all the way down until you get to Finnick"

"Then what? What do I say, what do I do? How slow do I walk? What if I walk too slow or not in time with the music or quicker than the music?! What if the music ends before I reach him or if I get there too soon?! Oh Effie!"

"Annie! Get a hold of yourself!" Effie chuckled raising her voice a little. The girl was practically hyperventilating. Suddenly she heard a crash behind her and spun around to see Finnick out cold at the alter.

"My love!" Annie cried, running towards him. Haymitch was already over him, pouring a glass of water in his face as Annie and Effie reached them. Finnick spluttered awake as pale as a ghost

"Did I just faint?!"

"Yes my love" Annie soothed, kissing his forehead "maybe you should sit this out for now?" She suggested. Finnick nodded and was helped to his feet by Haymitch

"See, best man. Doing a great job already" Finnick smiled and Haymitch returned it hesitantly

"Haymitch, yes, you stand in for the groom for now, Annie, take a seat at the front with Finnick for just a moment, we'll play the music, I'll be you, just watch my steps. Count if you need to" Effie walked back to the end of the isle, picking up the practice bouquet

"Now Effies marrying Haymitch?" Katniss chuckled to herself drawing a displeased look from Annie

"Concentrate"

"Sorry"

Effie nodded to the musicians and the music started up. Annie began to count, watching Effies feet like a hawk as Haymitch got into place at the head of the alter.

As the melody kicked in, Effie took her time, narrating her steps...

"One together and two together and one together and two together. Keep your eyes forward, head held high, one together and two together and one together and two...focus on Haymitch- ah! Finnick!" Effie shook her head, suddenly distracted by the pair of blue eyes, beckoning her forward. "Focus-on-Finnick. Keep eye contact..."

Haymitch humoured her, keeping up his end, waiting patiently as she approached, never letting his eyes drop.

"Take the steps slowly..." Effie continued, ascending the alter to face the 'groom'

Annie watched on intensely "Then what Effie?"

But Effie found herself distracted again. The music had slowed at just the right moment as Haymitch held out his hand to guide her the rest of the way. She took it, lost in the romance of the moment, lost in his eyes, his gentle, amused smile.

She gazed up at him with deep and dreamy eyes as he pulled her closer, playing the role expertly.

It was Finnick that suddenly noticed the change in him. Gone was the smirk, his features had relaxed and it was almost as if the entire room had faded away, leaving just the two of them stood there

"Effie?" Annie asked again but Finnick nudged her and caught her attention. "Yes my love?"

Katniss giggled at Annie's innocence "would you look at them" she nodded in whisper. Annie's gaze lifted from Effies feet to her face... then to Haymitchs face...then to the two of them.

The penny dropped and she turned back to Katniss and Finnick with a large and goofy grin.

Despite the distraction, Effie tried her best to keep up the pretence that this was all for their benefit

"Keep hold of each other's hands..." She instructed shakily, feeling Haymitchs thumbs rub over the backs of hers

"Then we say our vows... of eternal love" Finnick added with a grin, still watching the pair intently. Annie caught onto his game and smiled wickedly

"And when the vows have been said and we are pronounced husband and wife...then what happens?" She asked expectantly, prompting the three of them to lean forward in their seats.

Haymitch caught himself looking down a Effies lips, licking his own eagerly

"Then I think we kiss" Haymitch stated with a glint in his eye

"Yes..." Effie agreed, like a dear caught in the headlights "yes I think we...we..." Haymitch leaned in and suddenly it all got too real

"Kiss! Yes!" Effie trilled, snapping herself and the rest of them out of their hazy little bubble "Finnick and Annie kiss, then they walk back down the isle together, wedding part over, music begins, party starts, lots of dancing and food and that, well, pretty much sums it up!" She sang, staggering off the alter and up the isle as quick as her heels could take her "great rehearsal! You're all wonderful! The wedding will go swimmingly, good night!" Then she made her exit, leaving Haymitch stunned yet amused at the alter.

Finnick came up beside him as the girls gossiped in the corner.

"What was that?" He asked Haymitch intriguingly

But his reply was as unsure as his head was "That...? I have no idea"

"Effie?"

She heard Annie's sweet voice but panicked. Her embarrassing display earlier during rehearsal was bound to be top of the gossip list for the rest of the run up to the wedding and she was in no mood to bring it up. She bit her lip hesitantly, pretending to busy herself with the promo outfit that she had already finished an hour ago.

"Effie?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I talk to you?"

There it was. Effie cringed inside.

"I'm afraid I'm awfully busy at the moment my pet, can it not wait?"

Annie shook her head stubbornly "please?" She gestured to the platform and took a seat "come, Effie. Sit with me"

Effie didn't let her see her roll her eyes. She let out a defeated sigh, placed her pins down and took a seat beside her.

From the corner of Effies eye she watched Annie studying her curiously. "Is there something pressing?" Effie persisted "it's just, I'm awfully tied up and-"

"How come you never wear your hair down?"

"Come again?" The question wasn't what she was expecting and caught her off guard. Was Annie just trying to warm her up first? "My hair?"

"Yes. I've never seen it. Do you have any?"

Effie barked a laugh "of course I have hair! I'm not a hooligan!" She shook her head at the thought

"So, why don't you ever wear it down?"

Effie could still see Annie studying her closely. She shrugged, perplexed by the sudden curiosity

"I don't know, I guess- well wigs and hats have been the fashion since I was a teenager. I'm not used to anything else"

"Have you ever experimented? You are quite the creative sort?"

"I- I don't know, I guess I've never really had the time. I have my mothers unruly curls and my fathers feather white colouring. It's not the sort of hair a girl dreams of having, put it that way. Trust me, it's a lot easier to do what I do and be done with it...why the sudden interest!"

Annie laughed and shrugged a little "oh, I don't know" she sighed "boredom I guess. There's not much for me to do when Finnicks down with Beetee. I do nothing but observe people. Habit I guess, passes the time."

"Yes well, speaking of time, I must be getting back to my work, I have a bridesmaid dress to create too remember" Effie winked and started to stand when Annie reached out and stopped her.

"Let me see? Just once?"

"My hair?"

Annie nodded. Effie was only happy to oblige out of relief that the conversation hadn't gone elsewhere. She slowly took to removing the headscarf from her head revealing pale, strawberry blonde colouring, twisted into a tight halo on her head. She pulled out the pins one by one until she was able to shake the style free. "See, an unruly mass of frizz!" Effie sighed, running her fingers through her curls to separate them. Her hair was longer than she remembered, it had been a while since she'd bothered to notice.

"Well, I think you have beautiful hair" Annie smiled honestly "it compliments you, you should wear it down more often. Infact, I insist you must for the wedding"

"But I-"

"No buts" Annie protested "Prim is on hair duty for the wedding, I'll see to it that your on her schedule!" She grinned with excitement and stood to leave "and whilst your at it, you need to make two bridesmaids gowns"

"Two?" Effie sighed

"Yes. One for Katniss and the other is for...well it's for you of course!"

Effie shot to her feet

"Me? You mean-"

"Yes I mean!" Annie pulled her into a hug "how can I not have you. Finnick and I decided on our final two last night. BeeTee is being an Usher and you...if you'll agree, well, I'd just be honoured if you would be not just my bridesmaid but, my maid of honour?"

Effies eyes filled with tears "but, but that's the most important bridesmaid!"

"I know! There's nobody more perfectly organised!" Annie winked "I trust you to keep the rest of the wedding party in ship shape?"

"Oh, absolutely" Effie gushed, hugging her again "I won't let you down, I promise"

"I'd never expect you to!" Annie grinned "now my only worry is that my groom will be distracted by all that beautiful hair of yours!"

Effie blushed, pushing it behind her ears

"Don't hide it away Effie" Annie smiled, untucking it from her ears again "we must embrace our beauty. It's a gift. I can't wait to see your dresses"

"I'll get right to it"

"What you hanging round here for kid?" Haymitch asked, approaching Katniss at the promo platform

"Waiting for Effie. It's my final fitting, can you believe it, she's late!"

"Effie Trinket? Late? Huh, maybe she got distracted my something shiny" he took a seat next to her and she smirked at him

"Shiny hmm? Did you leave your eyes laying around some place?" She jested, prompting a confused look from Haymitch

"What?"

"Oh nothing" she sighed passively but her smirk remained. Haymitch chose to ignore it.

"You looked pretty cute up there together"

Nope, infact she wasn't going to let it rest. Haymitch huffed and turned to her

"Really?"

"What?!" Katniss protested innocently "just calling how I see things! Isn't that what I'm trained to do?"

"Stop making up nonsense girl, being an idle gossip doesn't suit you"

"Idle gossip? You can't deny that something happened between you both the other night at the rehearsal!" She argued

"Can and will! What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Effie! Admit it! You have feelings for each other"

Haymitch laughed out loud "Feelings? Yeah sure, There's feelings alright. I feel that she's annoying and crazy and spoiled, she feels I'm bad mannered and irritating and-"

"-And despite your many differences..." Katniss cut in whimsically "love found a way"

"Pah! Love?" He laughed "there's more love between a Cat and a Mouse"

"You're not denying it"

Haymitch looked at her curiously "what's gotten into you? Where the heck is this coming from? Talk of me and Effie... We've been colleagues for years, we mentored you for two of them, this topic of conversation never cropped up before so why now?"

Katniss shrugged and looked right back at him "I don't know, Haymitch. Maybe I just worry about you"

That caused him to laugh again but she continued.

"When this is all over...I couldn't imagine a better happy ending for you"

"Are you trying to tell me that Effie and I are each other's happy ending?" He laughed "The Capital princess and the district drunk? Some happy ending for her..."

Katniss smiled at him thoughtfully. "It's not up to you to make that decision for her" she mused "I'm pretty sure her minds already made up about you"

Haymitch eyed her suspiciously "what do you mean? What do you know?"

Katniss didn't answer, she just shrugged and smiled knowingly before they were suddenly interrupted "Hi Effie! What took you so- oh, your hair"

Effie walked into the room fixing her eyes on Haymitch and blushed.

"Yes I- Prim wanted to practice before the big day, she wants to see you next, sorry, I think the fitting will have to wait" Haymitch hadn't stopped staring at her. She cleared her throat feeling a little unconfident "don't you like it?" She ran a hand through her soft, now tamed, curls that had been set in waves down one side of her face. The other side had been pushed back behind her ear and held in place by two orchid clips, it was stunning.

"It's lovely Effie, don't you agree Haymitch? Don't you think Effie should wear her hair down more often?"

She caught him off guard with her question, he noticed his mouth had run dry at the sight of her. He just nodded, but It made her smile.

"Thank you, both of you. Prim can do wonders"

There was another moment of silence then Effie cleared her throat again and clapped her hands "come, come Katniss, Prim awaits"

"What's wrong with my hair? Can't I wear it like this for the wedding?"

Effie glanced at Katniss's greasy, flat waves and took a deep breath. "Thaaats not my decision to make. Prims in charge of hair and she's asked for you to go next" she held her hands up "I'm just the messenger"

"Fine" Katniss sulked, dropping her shoulders forward. I'll catch you two later.

As Katniss headed out dragging her feet, Effie noticed that Haymitch had made no effort to move.

"Are you staying?"

"Ah...maybe..." He answered, cocking his head to the side to get a better view of her

"Is there something you need?" She asked him innocently, feeling her cheeks redden. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore. She'd seen that look a thousand times before from other men. The look of interest and intrigue. The frightening thing was, she'd never seen that look in Haymitchs eyes before. At least not when his eyes had been looking at her.

"Tie" he said suddenly. Bringing them both back into the room. He stood and pulled a small piece of sea green material from his pocket and offered it out to her

"Bow tie. I got no idea how to work this thing and I figured..." He gestured towards her again and it made her laugh

"You want me to show you?"

He returned the smile and that oh so familiar connection that they'd always seemed to have during their time on the games, a connection that had dwindled and had almost gotten lost, sparked between them again, causing a warm feeling in their stomachs "Yeah...If you would, Please"

"Don't meddle" Prim chastised, dragging her brush through Katniss's hair

"Meddle? I'm not meddling, I'm...turning the wheel that sets the cogs in motion"

"You're meddling"

"Why are you so wise?" Katniss huffed, pulling a face as Prim struggled with a knot

"You can't force people to love each other" Prim stated "if it's meant to be it'll happen in its own time, when the timings right"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. As always" Katniss smiled, tickling buttercups tummy.

"I see it though" Prim suddenly admitted. "I can tell that she likes him, a lot. I don't think she realised, but when I was asking about the wedding plans, the conversation kept falling to Haymitch, how well she thinks he's doing, how honourable it is that he agreed to be best man, how handsome he looked during his suit fitting..."

"She said that?"

"Yes, she's sweet on him. I think they'd be a perfect ying and yang match"

"Ying and yang?" Katniss quizzed. It was a phrase she was unfamiliar with

"Yeah. Ying and yang. Black and white. A perfect contrast of one another. Two complete opposites that make perfect sense to be together..."

Katniss laughed and shook her head in disbelief "where do you get such things from little duck?"

"Hey, I'm the smart one, remember" she giggled, tugging playfully on Katniss's hair

"Yeah! Sure!" Katniss laughed "how could I ever forget!"

"Through the loop there...then pull! There! You got it!" Effie clapped her hands in delight, they'd only been working on it for the past hour "now for the tricky part!"

"The tricky part?" Haymitch groaned "I thought you said I got it"

"Yes, you have, it's perfect. But you've been practising on the tailors dummy. Now, you have to practice it on yourself, in the mirror"

"But won't everything be the opposite way around? Can't you just do it for me on the day?"

"Haymitch!" She sighed dramatically "Don't you think I've got enough to deal with on the day of the wedding? I've got the dresses to fit, flowers to arrange and...Katniss"

"Ok, ok"

"Besides, what would you do if I wasn't here, who would tie your bow tie then?" She turned him towards the mirror and placed the tie around his neck.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

She shrugged passively, watching him though the mirror "Oh, I don't know, but I won't be around forever. Neither of us are getting any younger and I fully expect you to dress this smart at my funeral!" She was making a joke, obviously, but something struck a chord with him at the thought of attending Effies funeral. It was a morbid thought, one he didn't want to linger on but she'd planted it into his head and he didn't like it.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, not whilst I'm around you got that?"

She stilled at the sudden seriousness in his tone and looked over his shoulder, through the mirror at him.

"Who says your gonna go first anyway? I'm a lot more older than you" he winked, trying to make the conversation a little lighter again

"Ok" she smiled "I got it"

"Good"

"You got that tie?"

He sighed exasperatedly "nope"

It made her giggle. She spun him around to face her again and started to tie it for him

"Don't worry, I'll help you on the day" she sighed, tying the final knot. He grabbed her hands in his before she dropped them and brought them to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles

"Thank you sweetheart. I like having you take care of me"

She blushed and they shared a quiet moment, wondering what was going on in each other's heads.

"I charge by the hour" she said finally, pulling her hands away with a teasing grin

"A fee id happily pay, sweetheart" he called to her as she slipped out of the door

She was out of sight when he heard her call back "its a fee you could never afford, 'sweetheart!'" Making his heart ache, in all the great ways.

It was the eve of the big day and as a wedding gift, Coin had ordered a great feast of dear and pheasant and decorated the dining hall with lights and gauze in Annie and Finnicks wedding colours.

Everyone was also allowed one tumbler of weak wine with their meal, Haymitch graciously declined the wine of course, spurring Effie to do the same. A party before a wedding was a new one for her. The parties were usually held afterwards but apparently, in the districts, they liked to do both.

A band of percussionists followed shortly after the meal and the dining hall turned into a dance hall.

"Having fun Effie?" Prim called from across their table.

"Oh absolutely, but shouldn't you be in bed dear, it's nearing midnight!"

Prim started to giggle along with Katniss and the rest. "The hours still early for us!" Annie called "come, let's dance!"

"Dance?" Effie cried, it was way past her bedtime already. She felt the lul of sleep creeping towards her and was about to make her excuses to retire when a familiar hand reached out before her.

"C'mon princess, party ain't over yet"

Indeed it wasn't, suddenly she had found the energy for at least one more hour

"Ok, but don't step on me! My maid of honour duties include walking tomorrow"

He laughed a full belly laugh and pulled her onto the dance floor

"Don't worry, Trinket. I'll take good care of those feet of yours"

"Tired yet?"

"A little"

The music had softened and the lights had been dimmed. The dance floor was still full but somehow, they felt like the only two people in the room.

"I heard you went to see Peeta today" Haymitch said out of the blue

"Yes, I did"

"How's he doing?"

"You'd know if you visited"

Haymitch paused for a moment, pursing his lips

"Sorry, sorry" Effie apologised quickly "I know it's hard for you to see him that way, and after what he did to poor Katniss-"

"They've put thoughts in his head about me too you know..." Haymitch said sadly

"I know...but he isn't afraid of you and he doesn't hate you, he's just curious and guarded. He can't remember why he's angry with you and he doesn't know why you're angry with him."

"He talks about me?" Haymitch asked

"Sometimes. But he mostly talks about Prim, which is bizarre" Effie recalls "he has a real soft spot for her and that cat"

"She visits him too?"

"Yes" Effie admitted but then remembered that that was a secret "oh but please! Don't tell Katniss, damnit, I'm not supposed to tell"

Haymitch chuckled "don't worry, I can keep a secret. I think it's good that she visits him. Her and you"

They danced a little longer, stepping slowly with the music.

"He's upset that he can't be at the wedding" Effie admitted

"Won't Annie and Finnick allow it?"

"Oh, it's not them, they've pleaded with him to be there, it's Coin. She says it's still too dangerous, especially with Katniss on show as a bridesmaid. Plus, I understand it might be a little upsetting for her to see him surrounded by guards with guns for the entire day" Effie said

"Yeah" Haymitch agreed "I think Coins right not to allow it"

"Poor thing" Effie sighed "he wants so terribly to get better"

"And he will. He just needs time"

"May I cut in?" A chipper voice interrupted their moment

"Why, Finnick! Of course!" Effie grinned and allowed him to whisk her from Haymitchs arms "catch you later?" She called over to Haymitch, then Finnick spun her wildly, making her laugh

"Yeah. I hope so" Haymitch replied, not that she could hear. He watched them dance a little while, well, he watched her dance. Then he skulked off to a quiet corner to see out the rest of the party.

Quick fingers suddenly pried Haymitchs glass from his hand, making him turn in defence

"What are you doing?" He asked amused as Effie took a suspicious sip before returning it to him and seating herself beside him.

"Just checking!" She said

"Don't you trust me, sweetheart?"

"Oh I trust you indefinitely" she smiled "I was hoping, that if it was wine, you would share" she winked, blatantly making a joke of it to hide the fact that she was indeed just checking up on him. "You're doing very well" she stated "I'm very proud"

"Well thanks sweetheart, now I'll get back to my water...unless you wanna dance some more?"

She graciously declined that too.

"I'm afraid dear Finnick has worn me out, my feet are killing me!" She kicked off her shoes and bent low to rub them gently.

"Here" Haymitch said, tapping his thigh "up"

She smirked at him but did as she was told and lifted her feet into his lap. The corner he had found was dim and quiet, the party was dying off in the foreground and Finnick had just taken a sleepy annie up to their room. Katniss and prim had left a few minutes earlier but the band was still happily playing along for the few stragglers that were left.

His hands made good work on her feet, kneading and rubbing, easing the pain. She watched as he concentrated on his hands with an amused and smug grin on her face.

"What?" He asked stubbornly, feeling her grin burning beside him

"Nothing" she giggled in reply "it's just funny, that's all"

"What's funny?"

"You and me...getting along, dancing, laughing and now you're rubbing my feet"

"Yeah, so, what's funny?" He continued to quiz. He didn't see any harm in getting along. They had no reason to battle anymore. The games were over, they were on the same team.

"I don't know" she sighed irritably at him "I guess if I don't think of you and I in a humorous way I think of us in a serious way and that scares me" she pulled her feet from his lap and slipped them back into her shoes "I'm turning in. Goodnight Haymitch"

He let her walk away as he tried to process what she just meant, but he couldn't, so he followed her, catching her just before she slipped into her room

"Hey, hey" he said, turning her around, pressing her back up against her door "what do you mean, in a serious way?"

She looked around them for ears and eyes and pulled him into her room.

"I'm not quite sure even myself, Haymitch" she said, pacing the length of the room and running her fingers into her hair

"You said you're scared, start there. What are you scared of, me?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!"

He was a patient man but he was tired. He had duties to fulfil in the morning and this conversation seemed to be going nowhere, fast.

"Well when you do know, make sure you share" he grumbled in frustration and headed to her door. He just about turned the handle when she stopped him and asked him to wait

"I guess I am, yes. Scared of you, scared of what you want, of what you might not want, scared...of my feelings for you" she let out a sigh of relief, like she'd been holding on to those words for too long and sat on her bed.

"You have feelings for me?" He asked softly and she nodded in response "what kind of feelings"

She let out a frustrated sigh "feelings, Haymitch. Feelings that have grown over time. Feelings that have developed as we've been closer. Feelings that could develop further if...if I got the right signs... Do you know what I mean?"

At first, he didn't. He was a guy. Then she stepped a little closer, a lot closer, and entwined her fingers with his. Then, he got it. She meant, if he could see a future between them he should let her know about it now. That scared him too. It was a little hard for him to answer that question without having the time to think it through.

"You're silence is speaking volumes" She continued disappointedly. She started to pull her hand away when he grabbed it

"I just need time effie"

"Time for what?" She questioned in confusion "Time to wonder if you have feelings for me or not Haymitch?" She almost laughed. "If you don't feel it now, after all we've been though, after things that have happened between us recently, then I'm afraid you won't ever feel as i do"

"Effie..."

"No. Haymitch, don't, it's fine" he tried to reach for her but she moved away, folding her arms across herself. She smiled reassuringly, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I misunderstood, that's all. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position"

"You haven't, it's not-"

"Please, im tired. It's a big day tomorrow. Id like to go to sleep now"

"Will you let me speak"

"Please Haymitch. Leave"

He didn't utter another word and left her to get some sleep.

That walk back towards his room felt long. He was numb. Thinking, over and over again as to why he couldn't just say it. Why he couldn't let his guard down like she had done with him and be honest.

Of course he had feelings for her. Of course he did. Of course he could see them in the future, being in each other's company was easier everyday and the easier it got the more fun it was. The more fun they had, the easier it should have been for him to be honest.

He glimpsed into the future. As he sat alone on his couch with nothing but his bottle of whiskey and his barrel of memories, then suddenly she appeared and his whiskey turned to tea as she settled at his side, with her feet in his lap

"What am i doing!" He cursed at himself "what the hell am I doing!" He turned on his heal and ran back the other way. He wanted her by his side tonight, tomorrow, always.

He just about managed to reach the right floor again when suddenly the air raid alarms went off.

His answer would have to wait.

He couldn't find her.

Her room was already empty when he got there. Masses of people were piling into the stairwell, heading for the base shelter. She must have gone already.

They were barely descended two floors when the first bomb hit. Screams echoed out into the darkness as the power cut out and pieces of the ceiling began to crumble. Another hit, then another sending people into a mass panic. The crowd surged forward, men, women and children where being knocked to the ground

"Don't panic!" Haymitch called out, helping some that had stumbled "we'll all make it to safety if we just calm down!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and prayed it was hers

"Katniss, are you ok? Where's your mother and sister?"

"They're ok, they were on the lower ground when the alarms went off, they would have been the first to the shelter to aid any injured, have you seen gale? Did they move Peeta?"

"Patients are always the first to be moved to safety, there's another set of stairs behind the medical bay for just that. Don't worry, he'll be fine"

They held on to oneanother as they descended

"Did you see Effie at all?"

Katniss shook her head "no, I thought she'd be with you"

"Yeah. She should have been" he replied, angry with himself that he'd left her room at all.

"She'll be ok Haymitch. Don't worry"

"Yeah"

It was all he could hope for

"Yeah, she'll be ok"

Katniss later found Haymitch sat upon one of the bunker beds. His hat was in his lap and his worrisome hands raked into his hair.

"You haven't found her" Katniss said sadly

"No. I've looked everywhere" Haymitch replied "She's not in this shelter"

"Well there are two more, surely she's in one of them. She'll be ok Haymitch. Effies strong and smart, she would have gone straight to the shelter as soon as the alarms went off"

"But that's just it, Katniss" Haymitch panicked "this is the nearest shelter from her room. Why would she have travelled two levels away to take shelter?!"

Then it hit him "shit..."

"What?" Katniss asked, sitting beside him

"She must have gone looking for me"

"You think?"

"She must have. There's no other reason for her not to be in this shelter"

"She went looking for you and you came looking for her...how did you miss one another?" Katniss asked

"I don't know!" He stressed "I don't know..." He pressed his fingers to his lips nervously and let out a sigh.

Katniss placed a hand on his shoulder. "She will be in the other shelter Haymitch, she will" she stood up again and moved infront of him. "Look, I need your help. Finnicks not in this shelter either but Annie is. Somehow they got separated on the way here, she's freaking out"

Haymitch took a deep breath and nodded "take me to her"

It wasn't a pretty sight when they had finally been given the 'all clear' to leave the shelters. The bombers had hit close, piles and piles of rubble, hanging, burst pipes and sparking electrics were everywhere.

A guards rallied everyone around. "Everyone! Head back to your rooms and stay there til morning. If your room has been damaged, stay with a neighbour or seek shelter on a different level. We'll get most of this shifted and secured before morning. Any volunteers would be much appreciated!" The guard stood down as men and women stepped forward to volunteer. Haymitch only had one priority right now. To find Effie.

"FINNICK!" Haymitch suddenly heard Annie scream and turned to see her running into his arms. Wherever he had been, maybe Effie had been too. He made his way over to him.

"Where did you go? You were right behind me!" Annie cried, burying her face into her fiancés chest

"I'm sorry annie, I'm so sorry" Finnick soothed. "I saw smoke coming from the medical bay and I went to check"

"Was everyone ok in there?" Haymitch asked

"Yeah, but the stairs had been blocked by rubble, so I helped move the patients to the second shelter, it was quieter down there"

The second shelter was closest to Haymitchs room. He spun Finnick around and asked him desperately if Effie had been there too

"I didn't see her Haymitch. There wasn't many in the second shelter I would have known if she'd had been in there..."

"Effies missing?" Annie gasped, tugging on Finnicks hand "we have to help find her!"

"Of course my love" Finnick answered, turning to Haymitch who was trying very hard not to go crazy "let's go check the second shelter again, I could have missed her. Annie, you and Katniss search shelter 1 quickly then I want you to go straight to our room and stay safe ok?"

"But-"

"No Annie. Promise me?"

Annie nodded and ran off to find Katniss.

Shelter two was empty by the time the boy has gotten there.

"Let's try three?" Finnick suggested. But shelter three was only small and mainly used for soldiers who had been near the outside.

"She wouldn't have gone that far up, there's no way!" Haymitch told him, kicking a piece of rubble in anger

"Let's just look!" Finnick tried to calm him down. Haymitch agreed only because they were out of options.

"Ok, come on"

Shelter one, shelter two, shelter three...nothing.

He checked the dining hall, the studio, the medical bay, even the god damned communal toilets but she was nowhere to be seen.

He sat in his room, squeezing his hat in his fist, fearing only the worst.

Most of level one had been destroyed. There had been offices and research labs and officer dorms up there and now apparently only a few survivors had made it out in time. There were people under the rubble still, or so a guard had told him. No one was allowed up there until all the bodies had been retrieved and their kin notified.

She was one of those bodies. He knew it. He just knew it.

"She wouldn't have been up there, Haymitch" Katniss tried to reassure but he wouldn't listen to anyone. He just paced and paced, waiting for the news that Effie Trinkets body had been found under a pile of rubble.

She had friends on level one, a couple of the rescued prep teams had been helping out in the research labs. She'd gone up there to see them, he just knew it, he knew it

"I'm perfectly fine from here, thank you officer!"

Like a siren through mist, her voice, shrill and chipper, echoed from across the room. He felt his heart stop and everyone turned to see where her voice was carrying from

"Effie!" Haymitch heard Annie yell with glee. He pushed through Katniss and Finnick and saw her, as right as rain and as unspoiled as sunlight, exiting the service lift with Boggs and Plutarch.

He couldn't have marched over quick enough. She smiled when she saw him coming toward her but it soon faded when she saw the look on his face

"Haymitch?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He yelled angrily, taking her by the arms and dragging her away. Boggs was about to follow protectively, but Katniss stopped him and shook her head "don't worry" she assured him "best to keep out of this one"

Haymitch slowed as they got to her room and pulled her inside, slamming the door behind them

"Haymitch, I'm sorry, I went to find you and I-"

She was silenced by his lips.

Hard and furious against hers as he pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her desperately, angrily and she kissed him back with just as much haste.

"God damnit Effie I thought id lost you!" He panted between kisses, holding her to him tighter making her whimper. He kissed her again, slower this time, drawing his tongue along hers in deep, lingering strokes.

She melted. Running her hands into his hair to bring him closer.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, breaking their contact for a few seconds to draw breath

"I couldn't find you" she said in shallow breaths "I looked everywhere and then I ran into Biggs and he took me to a secure quarter near the control room"

Of course! Haymitch cursed himself. That was Coins safety room. Why hadn't he thought of that.

"The president scolded me for running around the halls during an air raid but she was hospitable" Effie continued "I'm ok Haymitch. I'm safe"

"Yeah" he breathed, placing his forehead against hers "don't ever do that to me again"

"I frighted you..."

"You did"

"I frightened myself when I couldn't find you Haymitch...it could have been the end of us all tonight and we parted on a silly quarrel" she sighed, glad that she had this moment to apologise for it.

"I don't like being apart from you Haymitch" she said honestly

"I don't like being apart from you either" he kissed her again then walked them towards her bed.

"So, what does this mean?" Effie asked with a curious smile

"This means, we better get some rest as we got our future to start planning tomorrow"

The wedding took place a few days later than planned and It was Coin that begged them to continue with it saying that it would cheer people up and give everyone hope.

23 lives had been taken during the bombings so before the wedding took place, a service was held for those that had been lost.

The wedding was beautiful. It lit peoples hearts on fire and filled the air with joy once more.

The first dance echoed around the dining hall as Annie and Finnick took the floor and Haymitch and Effie finally found a moment of privacy, in their dark little corner at the back of the room.

"Her dress is beautiful" Haymitch said, admiring Effies work on Annie's wedding gown.

"Why, thank you. I think It's the most wonderful piece of work I've ever done"

Haymitch cocked his head and pursed his lips into a frown

"I said it was beautiful" he stated dryly "I didn't say it was perfect"

"You think I can do better?" She frowned, chastising him with a look

"Oh, you'll have to do better sweetheart" then with out another second spared he took her left hand in his and slipped a delicate steal band with a glitter of small diamond stones around her 4th finger. "The next one you make is going to be yours"

End.


End file.
